Teme bleibt Teme
by pieceofstars89
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki ist ein Schüler auf der Konoha High. An einem seiner einer schlechten Tage rennt Naruto einen schwarz haarigen Jungen um, den er auf Grund seines Verhaltens "Teme" nennt. Doch was ist wenn aus "Teme" "Sensei" wird? Sasunaru, Narusasu
1. Chapter 1

**Beschreibung:** Naruto Uzumaki ist ein Schüler auf der Konoha High. An einem seiner einer schlechten Tage rennt Naruto einen schwarz haarigen Jungen um, den er auf Grund seines Verhaltens "Teme" nennt. Doch was ist wenn aus "Teme" "Sensei" wird?

**Paarung:** SasuNaru

**Warnungen:** Enthält Yaoi ( Mann x Mann) Wer es nicht mag, soll es nicht lesen!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto gehört NICHT mir! Alle rechte gehören Masashi Kishimoto dem Erfinder von Naruto!

**Kapitel 1**

Das ticken der Uhr hallt durch den stillen Klassenraum. Ein seltener Zustand in unserer Klasse, doch da wir gezwungen werden eine Klassenarbeit zu schreiben, nichts worüber man sich wundert. Ihr wollt wissen mit was wir gequält werden? Mhm mal sehen, hängende Köpfe, verzweifelndes Seufzen und ein Haare raufender Kiba. Die Antwort ist klar, Mathe, der Schreck jedes Schülers.

Mein Name ist Naruto Uzumaki und ich bin im zweiten Jahr auf der Konoha High, 17 Jahre alt und genieße meine Jugend so gut es geht. ( Was die Lehrer nicht immer freut ^^) Von der zu langsam tickenden Uhr richte ich meinen Blick wieder auf das Aufgabenblatt vor mir, nur um ein tiefes seufzen zu unterdrücken. Wer hat sich solch einen Blödsinn ausgedacht? Wozu muss ich wissen was für eine Steigung diese verfluchte Tangente an dieser ach so gekrümmten Kurve hat? Totaler Schwachsinn, der mich auf meinem Weg ein Journalist zu werden keinen Schritt weiterbringt. Mit einem erneuten Seufzen lege ich meinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte und beobachte den Sekundenzeiger der Uhr, der immer langsamer zu werden scheint. Ohne den Blick von der Uhr zu nehmen denke ich an den heutigen Morgen zurück.

Um 6.00 Uhr klingelte mein Wecker, der nach dem ersten klingelten Ton ,wie jeden Morgen, gegen die Wand folg. Drei mal drehen und weiter schnarchen, nur um nach 5 Minuten von erneutem Gebimmel geweckt zu werden. Um mein Aufstehen zu versichern steht der zweite Wecker auf meinem Schreibtisch. Jedoch bin ich nicht irgendein Teenager, ich bin Naruto Uzumaki, und so ist mit einem gezielten Wurf meines Kissen auch der zweite Wecker gegen die Wand katapultiert worden. Mit siegessicherem grinsen machte ich die Augen wieder zu um erneut einzudösen. Iruka muss sich schon etwas besseres einfallen lassen um mich wach zu kriegen. Wie ich leider herausstellen musste habe ich Iruka unterschätzt. Die Folge? Ein kreischender, klitschnasser, blonder Teenager auf dem Fußboden seines Zimmers. Glaubt mir es gibt bessere Arten geweckt zu werden.

Nach der nötigen Morgen Dusche und einem sättigendem Frühstück, machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Schule. Vor dieser, wartete bereits meinen besten Freund Kiba auf mich, der mir von der heutigen Arbeit in Mathe erzählte, welche ich natürlich total vergessen hatte. Nun wie das Schicksal es will sitz ich hier, vor einer Mathearbeit von der ich nicht mal die Aufgabenstellung verstehe und verzweifelt hoffe das die Glocke, die das Ende des Unterrichts bekannt gibt, mich von meinen Qualen erlöst. Ich richte meinen Blick wieder nach vorne und sehe das auch Kiba sich geschlagen gibt und seinen Kopf mit einem dumpfen Knall auf den Tisch fallen lässt. Bein Klingeln der Glocke schnallt mein Kopf in die Höhe und ich seufze vor Erleichterung. Das rascheln der Aufgabenblätter und kratzen der Stühle wird laut, als die Schüler ihre Arbeiten ans Pult des Lehrers tragen. Ich verlasse das Klassenzimmer mit einem erleichterndem gähnen und streckt meine müden Gliedmaßen. " Hey Naruto" , ruft Kiba und gibt mir einen Klapps auf die Schulter. Ich drehe mich mit einem grinsen zu ihm um. ,, Hey Kiba. Und wie lief die Arbeit?"

" Frag lieber nicht. Ich bin froh wenn ich nicht durch die Klasse falle", seufzte der brünette Hundefreund.

Kiba ist ein paar Zentimeter größer als ich, hat braunes Haar und zwei rote Tätowierungen auf seinen Backen. Ich weiß noch wie seine Eltern damals ausgetickt sind als sie ihn, mit seinen geschwollenen Hamster-backen und roten Fangzähnen, gesehen haben. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere litt Kiba´s Gehör ganze zwei Wochen unter dröhnendem Trommelfell.

" Naja was solls ändern können wirs eh nicht mehr" erwidere ich.

Wir sind gerade auf dem Weg zum Speisesaal als mir auffällt das ich meine Schultasche im Klassenzimmer vergessen hab. " Sorry Kiba. Ich geh schnell meine Tasche hohlen. Da ist mein Geld drin. Geh schon mal vor" Kiba grinst mich an und sagt: " Klar Buddy ich besetz uns nen Platz." Mit einem Grinser meinerseits drehe ich mich um und renne in Richtung vom Matheraum. Als ich um die Ecke biege erkenne ich zu spät den Jungen der hinter der Ecke den Gang entlang läuft. " Achtung ", schreie ich. Der Junge dreht sich um, reagiert jedoch zu langsam. Mit einem Lauten Knall renne ich in den Teenager und reise ihn zu Boden. " Ahh au. Sorry tut mir echt Leid das wollte ich nicht", stöhne ich während ich meine Arme strecke um mich von dem Jungen zu erheben. Beim Anblick der tief Schwarzen Augen die sauer in meine blicken stockt mir der Atem. Ich lasse meinen Blick über sein Gesicht schweifen und erkenne sein rabenschwarzes Haar das sich von seiner blassen Haut abhebt und seine Augen noch mehr betont. Noch nie in meinem Leben habe ich einen so gut aussehenden Jungen gesehen. " Hey Idiot kannst du aufhören mich voll zu sabbern und endlich von mir runter gehen?", sagt einen überraschend tiefe und mit Wut gefüllte Stimme. Überrascht schließe ich meinen Mund ,von dem ich nicht bemerkt hatte das ich ihn geöffnet habe, und hüpfe auf meine Beine. " Tz ich hab nich gesabbert" "Wie auch immer", erwiderte der Junge und erhob sich. " Pass beim nächsten mal auf wo du hin läufst , Idiot" Mit diesen Worten dreht sich der junge Mann um und läuft davon. Erst jetzt realisiere ich seine Worte und schreie : " Nenne mich nicht Idiot, Teme!" "Hn, wie auch immer", ruft er zu mir zurück. Ich balle meine Fäuste und fluche: " Arrogantes Arschloch" Als der schwarz haarige außer Sicht war ging ich weiter in meine gewünschte Richtung und seufzte. Schlimmer kann mein Tag wohl kaum noch werden, denke ich während ich die Türe meines Klassenzimmers öffnete. Wenn ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt gewusst hätte was mich noch erwartet, wären mir diese Worte im Halse stecken geblieben.

Ende der ersten Kapitels :D

Und hat es euch gefallen? Wenn ihr viele Kommentare da lasst schreib ich so schnell wie möglich das nächste Kapitel XD

Bitte auch sagen wenn auch nicht gefällt!

pieceofstars89


	2. Chapter 2

**_Paarung_**_**:**_ SasuNaru

_**Warnungen:**_Enthält Yaoi ( Mann x Mann) Wer es nicht mag, soll es nicht lesen!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto gehört NICHT mir! Alle rechte gehören _**Masashi **__**Kishimoto**_ dem Erfinder von Naruto!

**Sasuke POV**

* * *

><p>Kapitel 2<p>

Der Schrei des blonden Idioten hallt immer noch durch meine Ohren, als ich die Gänge der Schule entlang gehe. Welch ein fantastischer Start in den Tag und noch viel wichtiger in meinen ersten Arbeitstag. Seufzend hebe ich eine Hand zu meinem Kopf und massiere mir die Schläfe. Dank des kleinen Schreihalses hat sich meine Migräne, die ich erfolgreich mit Aspirin unterdrückt hatte, zurück in meinen Kopf geschlichen und hämmert genüsslich an meinen Hinterkopf. Wenige Minuten später stehe ich vor dem Zimmer zu dem ich geschickt wurde. Zimmer 13 im ersten Stock. Schon die Zahl drückt mein Glück aus. Als ich Stimmen von innerhalb der Raume wahrnehme, schließe ich gereizt meine Augen.

"Nich wahr! Er kommt heute hier her?", höre ich eine aufgeregte weibliche Stimme sagen. "Ja! Und das nicht nur für heute, er fängt als Mathe Lehrer an. Das heißt wir sehen ihn jetzt jeden Tag w…"

Den Rest blendete ich aus, als ich mich meinem Schicksal füge, und leicht an die Türe klopfe. Sofort verstummen die Stimmen und das kratzen von Stühlen wird laut. Die Türe wird aufgerissen und ein Wirbel aus pink und blond fliegt mir entgegen. "Sasuke~", hallt ein Schrei, der synchron von zwei Stimmen ausgeführt wird, durch den Gang. Einen eleganten Schritt nach links und das pink-blonde Bündel, rennt mit einem Lauten Knall an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Ich sende einen meiner wütenden Blicke zu dem beiden Frauen, die sich nach ihrem Aufprall mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Nase reiben. "Sasuke, es ist so schön dich wieder zusehen", grinst die pinkhaarige Frau, das sich meiner Verhältnisse nach viel zu schnell wieder erholt hat. Ich werfe ihr einen kurzen Blicke zu, erwidere jedoch nichts. "Hey Sakura! Was fällt dir ein Sasuke zuerst an zu sprechen? Ich wollte die sein die ihn begrüßt", motzte die blonde Frau, die ihre Hände wütend auf ihre Hüften legt. " Tzz als ob es mich interessieren würde was du willst Ino-Schwein" "Hää hast du ne Macke Breitstirn?". Und los geht die Show. Wenn ich eins nicht vermisst hab, dann sind es diese zwei verrückten.

Wer die zwei sind? Herzlich Willkommen bei der Freakshow, die auch als meine Vergangenheit bekannt ist. Diese zwei ach so gestörten Weiber könnte man als Alptraum meines Elementary-, Middel- und High School Lebens nennen. Sakura Haruno und Ino Yamanaka, die zwei durchgeknalltesten und abgedrehtesten Fangirls die ich je in meinem Leben gesehen habe. Nicht nur das sie jedem meiner Schritte beobachteten, nein, meine "Nein´s" und "Bleibt mir ja vom Leib´s" übersetzen die zwei, aus mir unverständlichen Gründen, in "Zeigt mir wie sehr ihr mich wollt´s ". Wie ihr euch vorstellen könnt sind Kopfschmerzen und Wutausbrüche bei den beiden vorprogrammiert. Ach welch Glück, das ich nun dank den Beiden, von beidem geplagt werde, Halleluja.

" Du bist mit deinem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck geboren, nicht wahr Sasuke", bemerkt eine tiefe männliche Stimme hinter mir. Ich drehe mich um, und ziehe nach einem Blick auf das Buch in der Hand des Besitzers der Stimme, meine Augenbraue skeptisch in die Höhe. " Hn und du bist mit deinen perversen Büchern in der Hand zur Welt gekommen nicht war Kakashi?", erwidere ich mit einem frechen grinsen. Der grauhaarige, maskierte Mann lacht und sagt: " Gut erwidert Sasuke"

"Hast du etwas anderes erwartet?", frage ich spöttisch. " Nein nicht im geringsten."

Als hinter mir die Streiterei der beiden jungen Frauen ein abruptes Ende nimmt, drehe ich mich zu ihnen um. Beim angesichts vom Leiter der Schule strecke ich meine Hand aus. " Guten Tag Frau Sannin" "Guten Morgen Herr Uchiha. Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht würde ich sie nun zu ihrer Klasse führen". Nichts ausmacht? Um Himmels willen, Gott sei für meine Erlösung gedankt. "Nein ganz im Gegenteil Frau Sannin.", meine ich, während ich ihr die Gänge entlang folge. " Ich weiß es ist blöd gleich nach ihrer Ankunft, ohne eine Führung durch das Schulhaus mit der Arbeit anzufangen. Leider ist ihr Vorgänger kurzfristig für eine längere Zeit ausgefallen. Die Klasse musst schon bei einem Ersatz Lehrer ihre Klassenarbeit schreiben. Wir waren froh das sie so schnell zur Verfügung waren und ich möchte mich herzlich für die Umstände entschuldigen Herr Uchiha" "Nein es ist in Ordnung. Ich habe sowieso nach einem Job nach meinem Referendariat gesucht." Zwischen uns herrschte eine angenehme Ruhe bis wir das Klassenzimmer erreichten. Mit einem Schwung fliegt die Türe des Klassenzimmers auf und Stille legt sich über die Schüler. Ich spüre die Blicke auf mir, als ich mit der Schulleiterin zum Pult laufe. " Eh Tsunade no Baachan, bringst du uns einen neuen Schüler? Wieso hab ich davon nichts mitbekommen?", ertönt die Stimme, die ich grade mal vor einer Stunde auf dem Gang gehört hatte. Als ich meinen Blick hebe und ihn die tief blauen Augen vor mir richte konnte ich mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er denkt also ich bin ein Schüler? Idiot.

"Hn. Usuratonkachi.", so sehr ich wollte, diesen Kommentar könnte ich nicht verkneifen.

"Ahh Teme! Sag mir nicht das du ein neuer Schüler in unserer Klasse bist", schreit der blonde als er von seinem Stuhl aufspringt.

" Nicht ganz Idiot." Die Verwirrung steht dem Jungen auf dem Gesicht geschrieben. Schließlich ertönt die Stimme der Schulleiterin: " Hey Göre du weißt du sollt mich nicht so nennen. Außerdem ist Herr Uchiha keinesfalls ein Schüler. Er ist eurer neuer Mathematik Lehrer." Eigentlich faszinierend wie sich der Gesichtsausdruck eines Menschen innerhalb von einer Sekunde verändern kann. Das freche Grinsen war vollständig von den Zügen des blonden Jungen verschwunden und durch Peinlichkeit ersetzt worden. Die Tatsache das die Klasse hemmungslos zu lachen beginnt, hilft dem Jungen nicht als er sich mit einem Knall roten Kopf wieder auf den Stuhl fallen lässt. Vielleicht bringt mir diese Schule doch meinen Spaß, denke ich während ich mich der Klasse vorstelle.

* * *

><p>Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler da ich niemanden habe, der sie Korrigieren könnt ^^´<p>

Bitte lasst viele Kommis da

pieceofstars89 :~ ~:


	3. Chapter 3

**Paarung:** SasuNaru

**Warnungen:** Enthält Yaoi ( Mann x Mann) Wer es nicht mag, soll es nicht lesen!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto gehört **NICHT** mir! Alle rechte gehören Masashi Kishimoto dem Erfinder von Naruto!

* * *

><p>Ok, jetzt ist es offiziell mein Tag hat den Höhepunkt der Grausamkeit erreicht. Immer noch ungläubig wer vor meinen Augen steht lasse ich mich auf meinen Stuhl fallen. Um mich herum sind immer noch die Stimmen der anderen zu hören, die sich auf meine Kosten genüsslich amüsieren. Nicht das es mir etwas ausmachen würde. Mein ganzes Leben wurde ich entweder verachtet oder ausgelacht. Die drei langen Narben auf meinen Backen können mich nur jeden Tag neu an das erinnern, was die Leute von mir halten. Aber nicht das es mir etwas ausmacht, nein! Es ist ja nicht so das jedes erneute Lachen, jeder böse Blick und jeder herabsehende Kommentar mein Herz mehr zerstört.<p>

Ich richte meinen Blick wieder nach vorne und bemerke, dass der neue Mathelehrer (Wie hieß er noch mal? Urkia Suske, Uchisa Srucke... arg irgendwie so!) seinen Blick nicht von mir genommen hat und ein Grinsen seine Lippen umspielt. Ich Widerstand dem Drang ihm meine Zunge entgegen zu stecken und starre ihn weiter an.

„ Ich geh dann mal wieder. Ihr benehmt euch und hört zu was Herr Uchiha zu sagen hat.", sagt Tsunade bevor sie aus der Türe eilt. Kaum war die Türe geschlossen, schossen schon alle Arme der Mädchen in die Höhe.

Das Blickduell zwischen dem Teme und mir endet, als er Sakura Haruno aufruft die ihren Arm als erstes in der Luft hatte. „ Herr Uchiha haben sie eine Freundin?", fragt das pinkhaarige Mädchen mit einem flirtenden Blick.

„Hn. Ich wüste nicht was dich das angeht...Wie heißt du?"

„Sakura. Haruno Sakura", sagte das Mädchen mit einem charmanten Lächeln. „ Nun gut Sakura. Ich würde es bevorzugen wenn mein Privatleben auch ein solches bleibt. Wer also keine Frage zum bisherigen Unterrichtsstoff hat möge seinen Arm senken." Jetzt hat er es geschafft. 3...2...1 „GYAAAAA SASUKE-SENSEI." Wann es wieder sicher ist seine Hände von den Ohren zu nehmen weiß ich noch nicht. Ich bin nur froh das sie schnell genug oben waren. Ich muss allerdings zugeben, dass der Gesichtsausdruck vom Teme unbezahlbar ist. Ich spüre wie ein Grinsen auf mein Gesicht schleicht und versuche nicht das geringste um es zu verhindern. Was gerade abging? Man nehme 22 verrückte Fangirls, 6 verzweifelte Jungen und ein zu gut aussehender Lehrer, der meint mit seiner unglaublichen Ausdrucksweise anzugeben und man bekommt... Ein kreischender Haufen von Mädels, der sich gleich hier die Höschen vom Leib reisen würde um ihren Lehrer flach zu legen. Ich kann euch sagen, diese Schule ist wirklich alles außer normal. Mal sehen wie sich Uchiha-Teme aus dieser Miesere rettet.

„Ruhe." Das war es? Nur ein Wort? Noch nie, wirklich noch nie hab ich erlebt das ein Lehrer mit nur einem einzigen Wort das ganze Klassenzimmer zum schweigen bringt. So wohl erzogen wie er gerade erschien, seine Freundlichkeit ist wie von Zauberhand aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, ersetzt von ein Blick der mir die Gänsehaut auf die Haut treibt.

Als ich wimmern höre und mich umschaue bemerke ich, dass einige Mädchen vom plötzlichen Umschwung der Atmosphäre nahe den Tränen sind. So sehr ich fasziniert bin wie er die Schreie zum schweigen brachte, so kann ich dennoch nicht akzeptieren das man die Mädchen zum weinen bringt.

„Hey Teme. Du brauchst nich so gemein zu sein!" , schreie ich während ich wütend von meinem Stuhl aufspringe. Langsam dreht der schwarzhaarige sich zu mir um. Ich kann mir ein nervöses Schlucken nicht unterdrücken als diese tief schwarzen Augen meine azur blauen treffen. „Uzumaki? Hast du was gesagt", hallt die tiefe Stimme des Uchiha´s durch das totenstille Klassenzimmer. Selbst das schluchzten der Mädchen hat ein abruptes Ende genommen. Los Naruto, du kannst vor so einem Bastard keinen Rückzieher machen.

„Ha anscheinend bist du nicht nur ein unhöfflicher Idiot sondern auch noch taub."Wenn ihr gedacht habt, das seine Blicke angst einflößend sind, dann müsst ihr erst mal sein Grinsen sehen. Erneut läuft mir die Gänsehaut über den Rücken als er seine Lippenwinkel zu einem grausamen Grinsen ansetzt. „ Nicht taub genug um dir kein Nachsitzen zu verpassen. Heute Mittag zwei Stunden. Ich hoffe du bist nicht taub Uzumaki, denn wenn du nicht erscheinst sorge ich dafür das aus zwei Stunden ein ganzes Jahr wird." Ich hatte nicht mal eine Chance etwas zu erwidern als der Bastard sich wieder zur Tafel dreht und mit seinem Unterricht beginnt als wäre nichts geschehen. Nach 45 Minuten wurden wir von dem grellen Glockenton aus der Höhle des Löwen gerettet. Gott wer auch immer diese Dinger erfunden hat, möge für immer selig gesprochen werden. Ich stehe hastig von meinem Stuhl auf und schmeiße meine Sachen in die Tasche, nur um das gleiche mit ihr über meiner Schulter zu tun.

Ich bin beinahe aus der Türe raus, da ertönt noch einmal die Stimme meines Grauens.

„Uzumaki, sei pünktlich um drei in diesem Klassenzimmer. Verstanden?" Ich spüre wie der nerv an meiner Schläfe verzweifelt zu pochen beginnt, was meine Gereiztheit signalisiert.

„ Oi Teme hältst du mich für blöde? Ich hab dich schon beim ersten mal gehört. Ist ja nich so als hätte ich Alzheimer oder so.", fauche ich meinen Mathelehrer an. „ Hn. Das vielleicht nicht. Aber du bist ein Idiot." Mit diesen Worten stolzierte der schwarzhaarige, arrogante, Stock im Arsch Lehrer an mir vorbei. Wie sehr ich mich danach sehnte irgend etwas kurz und klein zu schlagen. Nun zumindest weiß ich jetzt, wessen Gesicht auf meinem Boxsack befestigt wird. Ich richte meinen Blick auf die Uhr und sehe das es schon fünfzehn vor zwei ist. Verdammt nur noch zwei Stunden in denen ich mich von dem Bastard erholen kann. Zumindest kann ich im Sportunterricht meine Aggression abbauen.

Ich laufe zur Umkleide der Schule und grinse übers ganze Gesicht als ich Kiba an seinem Spind stehen sehe. „ Hey Kiba. Wie waren deine Kurse*?" der braunhaarige Hundeliebhaber drehte sich um und grinste:" Besser wie deine, nachdem was ich gehört hab."

Ich konnte ein wütendes seufzten nicht unterdrücken. „ Ein Waldbrand ist gegen die Gerüchteküche in dieser Schule ein nichts." Kiba verbreitert nur sein Grinsen und meint: „Weißt du, ich finde es gut das du ihm die Meinung gesagt hast. Aber ist dir klar, das du alle Mädchen in der Schule gegen dich hast?"

„Was? Ich hab mich doch für sie gewährt. Der Bastard hat sie zum weinen gebracht!"

„Ja. Aber vor Freude ihren Traummann gefunden zu haben du Idiot"

Ich spürte wie mir mein Mund vor staunen fast aus dem Gesicht fällt. „W… das kann doch nicht sein! Sind die bekloppt? Der hat sie fertig gemacht" „ Ruhe zu sagen nennst du fertig gemacht? Na wie dem auch sei. Die Mädchen sind total von ihm begeistert und da du dich gegen ihn aufgelehnt hast bist du der Staatsfeind Nummer eins." Das ist jetzt echt nicht zu fassen. Da will man einmal was richtig machen und dann macht man erst wieder alles falsch.

„Ist ja nicht so als wäre ich es nicht gewöhnt", murmle ich nur als ich mich von Kiba wegdrehe. Jedoch packt mich eine Hand und reist mich brutal zurück, nur damit ich in die Augen eines Wütenden Kiba starre. „ Es ist nicht das selbe wie damals Naruto! Heute ist alles anders. Niemand hasst dich, niemand macht einen Bogen um dich und…" weiter kann er nicht reden, da ich zu schreien beginne." Und was? Und sie verschlagen mich nicht mehr? Machen sich nicht mehr über mich lustig und lästern hinter meinem Rücken? Was denkst du Kiba? Glaubst du ich bin taub und blind? Ich sehe das alles. Diese Blicke, diese Grinser hinter hervor gehaltener Hand und diese gestörten Gerüchte. Ich bin nicht dumm. Wie sehr du es versucht zu verhindern. Es wird mich immer wieder einhohlen." Kiba starrte mich nur an ohne etwas zu sagen. Ich reise meinen Harm von seiner Hand und drehe mich zu meinem Spind um.

Ich ziehe mir meine Sportsachen an und gehe, an dem immer noch versteinerndem Kiba, vorbei.

Kennt ihr solche Tage an denen man am liebsten nie aufgestanden wäre? Heute ist definitiv solch einer für mich. Erst renn ich einen Bastard um, nur das sich herausstellt das er mein neuer Lehrer ist. Und jetzt kommt auch noch Kiba und erinnert mich an die Vergangenheit die ich so sehr versuche aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen. Nichts zu vergessen die zwei Stunden Nachsitzen, die mich noch erwarten. Ja heute ist eindeutig ein Tag an dem ich Iruka verfluche mich überhaupt geweckt zu haben.

* * *

><p>Tut mir echt leid wenn ihr Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler findet! Ich hab keinen Editor und bin nicht so gut in den Sachen XD Tut mir echt Leid. Ich weiß es ist scheiße ;(<p>

* Ich hab das Schulsystem von Amerika in meiner Geschichte genommen. Deswegen die unterschiedlichen Klassenräume und Kurse XD

Bitte lasst mir viele Kommis da ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor Note:**

Ich weiß es ist eine Weile her aber ich bin zurück :D

Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß an dem Kapitel und lasst mit bitte eure Meinungen da. Wenn ich das Gefühl habe keiner liest meine Geschichten dann bin ich unmotiviert und schreib nicht weiter ^^

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto gehört nicht mir! Alle Rechte gehören Masashi Kishimoto dem Erfinder von Naruto!

* * *

><p>Kapitel 4<p>

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer massierte ich meine Schläfe. Vor mir lag, die nun leere, Aspirin Packung und ich unterdrückte mein Schuldgefühl, all meine Probleme immer mit Medikamenten anstatt meinem Willen zu besiegen. Aber diese kleinen hilfsbereiten Pillen waren einfach die einfachste Lösung meiner Probleme. Seien es nun meine schlaflosen Nächte oder das pochen meines Kopfes. Ich ließ meine Augen langsam durch das leere Klassenzimmer gleiten und genoss die Ruhe, die in jedem Moment durch den kleinen blonden Schreihals unterbrochen werden würde. Der Zeiger der Uhr, welcher sich mit einem leisen ticken bewegte, zeigte mir das ich noch genau zehn Minuten hatte um mir zu überlegen was ich den Idioten machen lassen konnte. Die Tafel mit einer Zahnbürste putzen? Oder doch besser die Toiletten? Ich schüttelte sachte den Kopf um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben. Mag sein das ich ihn nicht auf die schönste Art und Weise kennenlernte, dennoch bin ich kein Unmensch und erfreue mich am Leiden anderer. Mag sein das ich kalt rüber komme und ich bin zufrieden solch einen Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Wer legt sein Herz schon gerne offen und lässt es auf freier Bahn erschießen? Ich zumindest nicht. Und wenn mich das zu einem Unsozialen Bastard macht, dann ist es halt so.

Nach ihrem Rundgang durch das Klassenzimmer fielen meine Augen auf meine Aktentasche, die seitlich vom Pult stand. Ich lehnte mich hinunter und hob sie auf den soliden Holztisch. Mit einem Klick öffnete ich sie und zog meine Unterlagenmappe heraus. Darin lagen die Arbeiten der Schüler (vll sollte ich mich daran gewöhnen MEINE Schüler zu sagen) die sie heute Morgen geschrieben habe. Ich hatte mir schon einen groben Überblick über den Stoff gemacht den die Schüler bisher durchgenommen haben. Die erste Arbeit auf den Papierstapel war von Inuzuka Kiba. Schon bei meinem ersten Blick war mir klar dass ich bei seiner Arbeit eine Menge rot zur Korrektur benötigen würde. Ich hielt mich nicht weiter bei seiner Arbeit auf und Blätterte weiter. Meine Augen folgten der Bewegung meiner Hand aufmerksam. Als der Name den ich suchte aufblitze verharrten sie an Ort und Stelle. Uzumaki Naruto, ich sah förmlich sein Gesicht vor mir als ich auf das Blatt mit seinem Namen starrte. Mit seinen blonden Haaren und tief blauen Augen. Ich zog seine Arbeit unter den anderen hervor und überflog sie, wobei sich meine Augenbrauen immer weiter zusammen zogen. Nun war mir klar geworden was ich ihn in seiner Nachsitzstunde machen lassen würde. Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen als ich mir den Gesichtsausdruck des Jungens vorstellte, wenn er von seiner Strafe erfuhr.

Genau in dem Moment als ich das Blatt senkte öffnete sich die Tür des Klassenzimmers und ein grimmig schauender Teenager trat mit gesenktem Blick in den Raum. „Schön zu sehen das du doch nicht so vergesslich bist wie ich dachte", spottete ich und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr „Und sogar auf die Minute genau pünktlich." In Lichtgeschwindigkeit riss der blonde Junge seinen Kopf hoch und warf mir einen Wütenden Blick zu. „Teme", grollte er „Ich sagte dir doch das ich nicht verblödet bin! Und keine Sorge, das nächste Mal bin ich nicht pünktlich".Protestierend verschränkte Naruto die Arme vor der Brust und unterdrückte das schmollen welches auf sein Gesicht schleichen wollte. Erheitert hob ich meine Augenbrauen „Das nächste Mal? Ich hoffe nicht das du das Nachsitzen zu einer Gewohnheit machen willst." „Pff als wäre ich es nicht gewohnt", flüsterte Naruto wütend vor sich hin als er sich auf einen Stuhl in der Mitte des Klassenzimmers fallen ließ. Ich ignorierte seinen Kommentar und erhob mich von meinem Stuhl. „Ich hab mir eine ganze Weile überlegt was ich dich zur Strafe machen lasse und als ich die hier überflog" ich hob seine Mathearbeit in die Luft und ging auf Naruto´s Schreibtisch zu. „Ist mir die perfekte Aufgabe eingefallen." Mit einem leisen rumpeln beförderte ich das vollgekritzelte Papier auf den noch leeren Schreibtisch. „Du wirst jede Aufgabe erneut rechnen. So lange bis du jede einzelnen Rechenweg und jede Lösung richtig hast." Naruto schaute erst auf das Blatt, welches unter meiner Handfläche begraben war, dann mit weiten Augen zu mir. „Teme das kann nicht dein ernst sein! Das bekomm ich nie hin." Ich grinste und lehnte mich zu dem blonden Jugendlichen hinunter. „Ich schätze dann wirst du dieses Klassenzimmer nie verlassen." Naruto schluckte schwer und wand seinen Kopf dem Blatt zu nur um einige Sekunden später von seinem Stuhl aufzuspringen und mir wütend seinen Zeigefinger ins Gesicht streckte.

„Du bist total hinterhältig. Das grenzt ja an Folter!" „Folter? Es ist nicht so als würde ich dich grausam Quälen. Schließlich ist es nur Mathe." „Nur Mathe, ja klar für einen Verrückten wie dich der diese Hieroglyphen studiert hat ist das natürlich ganz einfach." Nun war ich an der Reihe meine Arme vor meinem Körper zu verkreuzen. „Hör mir gut zu Uzumaki. Für dich heißt es immer noch SIE. Und eigentlich wollte ich dir helfen wenn du nicht weiterkommst aber wo wäre da die Strafe?" Ich drehte ihm den Rücken zu und ging zur Tür. „In einer Stunde bin ich wieder da. Du machst dich lieber an die Arbeit Uzumaki. Ich verspreche dir, ich halte die Dinge die ich sage." Mit diesen Worten öffnete ich die Tür und trat in den Flur. Ich konnte jedoch nicht umhin noch einmal zurück zu schauen und zu sehen wie sich Naruto wieder in den Stuhl fallen ließ und seine Arbeit zu Hand nahm.

Als ich hinter mir die Türe schloss lehnte ich mich gemütlich an diese und lies meine Augenlider einen Moment sinken. Er mag ein Schreihals und kleiner Idiot sein, aber er hat die blauesten und ehrlichsten Augen die ich je gesehen habe. Kaum war mir dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf geschossen schon flogen meine Augenlider wieder auf und ich Atmete geschockt aus. Wo war dieser Gedanke her gekommen. Meine Augen waren weit als ich mir mit meiner zittrigen Hand meine schwarzen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht strich. Reg dich ab Sasuke, das ist alles nur halb so wild, das hat nichts zu bedeuten du stellst nur die Tatsachen klar, redete ich mir selber ein um mich zu beruhigen. Du denkst nur seine Augen sind schön, nichts Besonderes. Ich beruhigte mich und stimmte mir insgeheim zu. Ein Kompliment zu denken ist nichts Schlimmes. Überhaupt nichts Schlimmes. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte ich noch nicht wissen zu was diese Gedanken führen würden, noch das sie mein Leben völlig auf den Kopfstellen würden. Und alles begann mit den blausten und ehrlichsten Augen der Welt.

* * *

><p>Bitte verzeiht mir wieder meine Rechtschreib – und Grammatikfehler ^^´<p>

Hat euch das Kapitel gefallen? Dann lasst bitte Kommis da :)

Eure Pieceofstars


	5. Chapter 5

**Paarung:** SasuNaru

**Warnungen:** Enthält Yaoi ( Mann x Mann) Wer es nicht mag, soll es nicht lesen!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto gehört **NICHT** mir! Alle rechte gehören Masashi Kishimoto dem Erfinder von Naruto!

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 5<strong>

Wütend nahm ich das Blatt in die Hand und starrte verärgert darauf. Heute Morgen war ich noch froh sie für mindestens eine Woche nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen und jetzt das. Was fällt dem Teme ein? Als wäre es nicht genung Strafe, zwei Stunden länger in der Schule bleiben zu müssen. Aufgewühlt runzelte ich die Stirn und fing an meine Unterlippe mit meinen Zähnen zu malträtieren.

Es hilf alles nichts, ob ich wollte oder nicht, ich musste mich erneut der Mathematikhölle stellen und auf abartige Kopfschmerzen gefasst sein. Seufzend legte ich das Blatt auf den Tisch vor mir, nahm meinen Schreibblock und mein Mäppchen aus der Schultasche und fing an mir die Aufgaben erneut durchzulesen. Immer noch ergaben für mich all diese Formeln und Gleichungen keinen Sinn. Erneut seufzte ich tief, stütze meinen Kopf auf meinem linken Arm ab, während ich mit meinem rechten auf meinem Papier herumkrizelte.

Mit gekonnten Handbewegungen malte ich diese scharfen Gesichtszüge, die perfekt zu ihm passten. Dannach diese schön geformten Augen und Nase, die gezupften Augenbrauen (Mal ehrlich kein Mann hat so schön geformte Augenbrauen von Natur aus!) und sein bösartiges Grinsen das er mir immer zuwarf. Zum Schluss noch seine einzigartige Frisur, die mich nach einigem Nachdenken an eine Art Entenhinterteil erinnerte. Ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen als ich mein Endgültiges Werk betrachtete. Das einzige in dem ich wirklich gut war, über das ich meine wahre Gefühle rauslassen konnte. Das mich tief in der Seele beruhigte. Moment…wahren Gefühle. Meine Augen weiteten sich als ich noch einmal auf die Detailgenaue Zeichnung starrte. Wieso hatte ich den Teme gemalt? Dazu noch ohne groß darüber nachzudeken, einfach weil mir danach wahr? Warum schlug mein Herz so nervös als wüsste es die Antwort schon?

Schnell griff ich zu meinem Radiergummi, fest entschlossen sein Gesicht von meinem Papier zu löschen als ich hinter mir eine Stimme hörte. „ Nach Mathematiklösungen sieht mir das nicht aus", als ich die tiefe Stimme des Auslösers hörte durchlief mich ein Zittern. „ Haha… war nur so dannach, ich fang sofort an", lachte ich nervös und schaute auf meinen Lehrer zurück. „ Wollten sie nicht erst in einer Stunde wieder hier sein?". Der Teme hatte seine Augen nicht von der Zeichnung genommen und antwortete: ,, Wann ich wieder herkomme ist allein meine Sache." Ich war schon dabei ihm eine wütende Antwort entgegen zu werfen als er seinen Blick vom Blatt nahm und mich mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln anschaute. „Du bist wirklich gut." Ich hörte mein Herz schlagen bevor ich es spürte. Was sollte dieses plötzliche Kompliment und vorallem, wo hat er dieses Lächeln ausgegraben? Ich drehte mein Gesicht von ihm weg um den roten Schimmer auf meinen Wangen zu verbergen. „Danke", nuschelte ich nur.

Als ich das kratzen eines Stuhles neben mir hörte schaute ich wieder auf, und sah das Sasuke sich einen Stuhl genommen hatte, in neben mich zog und sich auf diesem niederließ. „Nichts desto trotz geht's jetzt weiter mit Mathe", sagte er mit einer ernsten Stimme, seinen Blick auf das Aufgabenblatt gerichtet. Meine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. „Warte du hilfst mir? Ich dachte es wäre keine Strafe wenn du das tätest?" Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf mich und sagte ruhig: „ Auch wenn du mich als einen Unmensch siehst hab ich ein Herz das dich nicht einfach so im Stich lässt. Und seit wann sind wir beim Du?" Ich grinste Ihn an und lachte: „ Ach komm schon Teme als würde es dich stören" Ich sah wie irgendetwas seine Augen durchzuckten das ich nicht richtig entziffern konnte. Hätte ich ihn damals schon besser gekannt hätte ich gewusst das es sich um Freude handelte. „Also Idiot, was verstehst du an den Aufgaben nicht?" Erst jetzt wendete ich mich wieder meinen Aufgaben zu. Nach einer Minute reibte ich nervös meinen Nacken und sah in wehmütig an. „Alles" sagte ich mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Er sah mich entgeistert an, sagte jedoch nichts mehr und fing an mir jede einzelne Aufgabe der Arbeit bis ins kleinste Detail zu erläutern.

Ich hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. Ich wusste nicht wieso ich bei Sasuke eine Ausnahme machte und dieses erste Mal das Lernen ernst nahm. Doch irgendetwas in mir konnte nicht umher jedem Wort meines neuen Lehrers zu folgen. Am Ende der zwei Stunden verstand ich nicht wie ich jemals Probleme mit so einfachen Gleichungen haben konnte. Alles ergab plötzlich einen Sinn und ich konnte mir ein glückliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen als ich die letzte Aufgabe ohne Schwierigkeiten löste. „Hn, siehst du. Selbst deine wenigen Hirnzellen können arbeiten wenn du dich anstrengst." „Hey Teme! Ich bin nicht dumm nur unmotiviert!"

Mit einem Seufzer stand er von seinem Stuhl auf und schob ihn an seinen Ursprünglichen Platz zurück. „Ein einfaches Danke hätte es auch getan", sagte er mit einem amüsierten Blick und drehte sich zum Gehen um. Ich sprang von meinem Stuhl auf und rannte vor ihn um sein gehen zu verhindern. Er blieb stehen und starrte ruhig auf mich hinab. Ich konnte seinem Blick nicht stand halten und schaute nervös auf meine Schuhe. „Danke, das hat mir wirklich sehr geholfen", flüsterte ich leise und schaute interessiert auf das schwarz weiße Muster meiner Turnschuhe. Ich zuckte vor Schreck zusammen als sich eine Hand sachte auf meinen Kopf legte und mir sachte die Haare zerwuschelt. „Keine Ursache", sprach Sasuke mit seiner tiefen Stimme und trat an mir vorbei. Kurz vor der Türe blieb er noch einmal stehen , drehte sich aber nicht mehr um. „Dein Talent mit dem Bleistift müssen wir fordern. So viel Talent kann nicht ungenutzt bleiben."

Ich fuhr erschrocken herum, begegnete jedoch nur der weiten Leere des Klassenzimmers. Ein Lächeln Schlich sich auf mein Gesicht als ich starr in der Mitte des Klassenzimmers stand und auf die geschlossene Tür schaute. „Danke", murmelte ich erneut so ehrlich wie ich es schon lange Zeit nicht mehr gemeint hatte. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber aus irgendeinem Grund machten mich die Worte dieses Mannes ungeheuerlich Glücklich. Wollte ich ihn heute Morgen noch loswerden so war ich jetzt in diesem Moment froh das es jemanden gibt der mich wahrgenommen hat. Mit meinen Talenten und meinen Fehlern. Er war zwar immer noch ein Teme und in meinem Augen viel zu arrogant. Aber er war doch ein besserer Mensch wie ich zu Beginn dachte.

Endlich drehte ich mich von der Tür weg und ging zurück zu meinen Sachen um sie zusammen zu packen. Mein Blick viel sofort auf meine Zeichnung und mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, wie schon so oft in diesen zwei Stunden. Langsam strich ich mit meinen Fingerspitzen über die Umrisse der Malerei und hatte ein Gefühl in der Magen Gegend das ich weder kannte noch beschreiben konnte. Glücklich schloss ich die Augen für einen Moment, packte dann alles ein und ging bequemen Schrittes zur Tür hinaus.

Ich konnte nicht wissen, dass mir schon früh genug bewusst würde was es mit diesen eigenartigen Gefühlen auf sich hatte und das es mein Leben auf den Kopf stellen würde.

* * *

><p>Entschuldigt bitte die lange Wartezeit! Ich hatte eine Schreibblockade :(Nochmal sorry ^^<p>

Und entschuldigt Bitte auch wieder Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler :D

Bitte lasst mir doch nen Kommi da und sagt mir was ihr von dem Kapitel haltet ;)

Danke fürs reinschaun und bis zum nächsten Mal :D

Eure Pieceofstars


	6. Chapter 6

Yay ich habs endlich geschafft das neue Kapitel zu schreiben! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch so sehr wie mir eure Kommis gefallen haben! Danke Danke ihr seit wirklich klasse!

Disclaimer: Naruto gehört nicht mir! Nur die Idee für die Geschichte kommt aus meinem Kopf :D

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 6<strong>

Sasuke POV

Nachdem ich die Türe des Klassenzimmers hinter mir geschlossen hatte, ging ich mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung des Lehrerzimmers. Ich musste nur noch meine Tasche und Jacke aus diesem Teufelsloch holen und konnte mich auf nach Hause machen. Auf meinem Weg durch die Gänge, der so gut wie leeren Schule, begleiteten mich Gedanken an den kleinen Blage Geist, der wahrscheinlich gerade aus dem Klassenzimmer stürmte. Ich rief mir die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden zurück ins Gedächtnis. Zuerst war er nur ein lauter nervige Junge gewesen, dann ein lauter nerviger Schüler und zu guter Letzt ein lauter nerviger nachsitzender Schüler. Ich kannte Naruto noch nicht einmal einen Tag und dennoch zog es meine Gedanken öfters zu ihm als es mir recht war. Was machte diesen blonden Jungen mit seinen tief blauen Augen so anziehend? Seine freche Art? Seinen Wilden Charakter? Nein das alles war es nicht. Ich wusste was mich so anzog, war diese Einsamkeit die ganz tief in seinen Augen zur Geltung kam, die er versteckte hinter seinen dummen Sprüchen und seinem Lachen. Dieselbe Einsamkeit die meine Augen schon jahrelang nicht mehr verließ.

„Fuck!", fluchte ich als ich die Tür des Lehrerzimmers, das ich inzwischen erreicht hatte, hinter mir zuschlug. Ich lehnte meinen Rücken gegen die Türe und atmete in schnellen Zügen ein. Ich hatte nicht mal bemerkt dass ich die Korridore entlang gerannt war. Vor meinem inneren Auge rannten Bilder, von Erinnerungen, wie eine beschleunigte Diashow ab. Schrei, poltern, Gestank, Todesangst. Ich schüttelte ein paarmal heftig den Kopf und schlug ihn auf die Tür hinter mir. Ich hatte mir geschworen es zu vergessen, es nie mehr in die Nähe meiner Gefühle zu lassen. Was hatte dieser Junge, nein was hatte Naruto, das mich erinnern lies? Warum war er einsam und warum interessierte es mich? Die Antwort war klar, dennoch wollte ich sie mir nicht eingestehen. Naruto war wie ich. Einsam, allein und zu stolz es zuzugeben. Langsam entfernte ich mich von der Tür und ging auf meinen Spint in diesem kleinem Raum zu. Ich war froh dass er leer war und mich keiner gesehen hatte. Ich nahm meine Sachen aus dem Schrank und schloss ihn wie immer ab. Und als ich zur Tür hinaus ging schoss mir noch ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Das alles war nur der Anfang gewesen.

-xXNaruto POVXx-

Nach dem ich endlich von der Schule entlassen wurde, war ich so schnell wie möglich zu meiner kleinen Wohnung, in der Mitte der Stadt, gerannt und hatte meine Schulsachen in die Ecke geworfen. Der Teme schwebte mehr als einmal in meinen Gedanken umher. Er was Stolz, das sah man sofort, aber er half einem wenn man Hilfe brauchte. Das hatte ich heute mitbekommen und ich war, aus irgendeinem Grund, froh der erste in unserer Schule gewesen zu sein. Der ihn als hilfsbereit sah. (Was nicht sonderlich schwer war da heute sein erster Tag gewesen war) Ich schüttelte meine Gedanken von ihm los und rannte in mein kleines Badezimmer. Ich hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit bevor meine Schicht in „Sannin´s" begann. Wie ihr euch vielleicht schon denken konnten lebe ich alleine. Meine Eltern wurden ermordet als ich 2 Jahre alt war. Somit wurde ich in frühem Alter gezwungen erwachsen zu werden. Nach dem Mord zogen mich meine Großeltern Tsunade und Jiraya auf. Sie waren liebe voll, wenn auch in mancher Hinsicht verrückt. (Und Leute wundern sich warum ich so bin wie ich bin :P). Jedoch hatte ich immer ein schlechtes Gewissen, ich wollte ihnen nicht länger eine Last sein (Was die zwei natürlich immer abstritten) und zog mit jungen sechzehn Jahren in meine eigene Wohnung. Natürlich halfen die zwei mir weiter aus, z.B. mit dem Job in ihrem Restaurant als Kellner, mit welchem ich mir meine Miete und mein Essen finanzieren konnte. Die zwei wachten, selbst wenn ich nicht mehr im selber Haus wohnte, über mich wie Adler Eltern. Ich liebte sie, weil ich wusste, dass sie mich noch mehr liebten.

Ich riss mir meine Schuluniform vom Leib und zog mir eine schwarze Jeans und ein weißes Hemd üblich war der Versuch den Mopp auf meinem Kopf zu bändigend eine unnütze Versuchung gewesen. Das Tier dort oben tötete gnadenlos Bürsten und Kämme! Welch ein wunderbares Erbe von meinem Vater. Nach einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel und einen Grinser an mich selbst, rannte ich auf die Haustür zu, schlüpfte in meine Turnschuhe und spurtete aus meinem Apartment. Ich schloss die Tür nicht ab, ließ sie nur hinter mir ins Schloss fallen. Wozu abschließen wenn es bei mir nichts gab was es wert war zu stehlen?

Der Weg zum Restaurant war nicht weit, so dass ich nach fünf Minuten Sprint schwer atmend durch den Personaleingang stürmte. „ Naruto Uzumaki meldet sich zum Dienst!", schrie ich mit einem Lachen in der Stimme in den Raum und erntete 3 böse und einen gelangweilten Blick. „ Ja Idiot und das ne halbe Stunde zu spät!", maulte mich TenTen an. Ich konnte nicht mal einen Protest ausstoßen da wurde ich schon unterbrochen. „ Keine dummen Ausreden, Kiba hat uns schon erzählt das du wieder mal Nachsitzen musstest", sagte Neji gelassen, nachdem er seine Schürze losband um sie mir ins Gesicht zu werfen. Wütend riss ich mir den Stück Soff vom Gesicht und schnaufte: „Kiba weiß auch nicht wie man den Mund hält, pff". „Vergiss nicht das er auch unser Freund ist Naruto." „ Aber nicht euer BESTER Freund oder?!" „ Um Gottes willen nein ich würde gerne meine Gehirnzellen erhalten lassen.", antwortete Neji der seine Jacke aus dem Spint genommen hatte und sie sich um die Schultern warf. „Was soll das schon wieder heißen?!", motze ich böse und verschränkte die Arme vor meiner Brust. „Nichts. Und nur das du es weißt Naruto, ich würde gerne EINMAL pünktlich abgelöst werden um rechtzeitig in meiner Kendo Stunde anzukommen." „Tz was kann ich den dafür? Außerdem versteh ich gar nicht warum du hier überhaupt schuftest. Du bist stink reich!" Neji blickte von der Türe aus noch einem über die Schulter zu mir zurück: „ Was ich mache geht dich n Scheiß an Uzumaki. Und wenn du lernen würdest deine verdammte Zunge zu kontrollieren würdest du auch nicht dauernd in so eine Scheiße geraten!" Um seinen Satz zu unterstreichen zog der wütende Junge die Türe stärker als nötig in sein Schloss.

Der Knall der Tür, war im nun stillen Raum genau zu vernehmen. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen und schaute von TenTen zu einem gelangweilten Shikamaru über Choji, der grade seine Kochmütze aufzog. „Was ist sein Problem?", fragte ich irritiert. „Er macht sich nur, genau wie alle andern, Sorgen um dich Kindchen", ertönte eine neue Stimme im Raum. „Oma Tsunade!", grinste ich als ich sie durch die schwing Türe treten sah. „ Naruto, übers Nachsitzen unterhalten wir uns später. Ihr habt schon genügend Zeit verschwendet. Auf an die Arbeit!". Tsunade klatschte einmal in die Hände und wir vier machten uns auf Richtung Schwingtür. Bevor ich jedoch durch die Tür in Richtung der Gäste gehen konnte wurde ich von einer Hand an meinem Ellenbogen zurückgezogen. Ich schaute mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue auf und traf den Blick von Shikamaru, der auf mich hinab sah. „ Du weißt, was sie gesagt hat stimmt. Wir machen uns alle Sorgen um dich." Und bevor ich etwas antworten konnte war Shikamaru auch schon verschwunden. Ich schau Ihm einige Sekunden nach und konnte mir das Lächeln nicht verkneifen das mir aufs Gesicht rutschte. Ich hatte wirklich unglaubliche Freunde. „NARUTO!", ertönte der Schrei meiner Großmutter und ich sprang mit einem Lachen durch die Schwingtür. „ AI AI!", rief ich und machte mich mit einem Lachen an die Arbeit.

Ja, ich hatte unglaubliche Freunde. Nach einer langen Zeit konnte ich meine Einsamkeit wenige Stunden vergessen. Ich durfte nicht vergessen ihnen für immer dankbar zu sein.

* * *

><p>Bitte entschuldigt wieder Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler. Bin da nich so gut drin :P<p>

Und noch mal ein riiiießen Danke für alle Kommis! **Liebe Grüße und nen dicken Knuddler an: **

**rosalia101**

**KirscheChan**

**cocetto reverie**

**x-Kiara-x**

**Kaname**

**Lily**

**Weil ihr der Grund seit weshalb ich weiter geschrieben habe :D **

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel eure

Pieceofstars :D


	7. Chapter 7

Ho ho, ich wünsch euch allen noch ein spätes frohes Weihnachtsfest :D

Hier is euer Geschenk vom Christkind! Der Sklaventreiber lies mich (endlich) das nächste Kapitel von Teme bleibt Teme vertigschreiben ^^

Wenns euch gefällt lasst mir doch bitte n Kommi da und sagt eure Meinung :D Auch wenns euch nicht gefällt dürft ihrs mir sagen!

Wie immer gehört Naruto **NICHT** mir!

Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim lesen :D

* * *

><p>Kapitel 7<p>

xXNarutoPOVXx

Langsam und mit schweren Armen öffne ich die Türe zu meiner Wohnung. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen streichen meine Hände in der Dunkelheit über die Wände um meinen Lichtschalter zu finden und mir klare Sicht zu beschaffen. Die Arbeit war ansträngender gewesen als sonst. Noch nie konnte ich jeden Muskel in meinen Armen so deutlich spüren wie heute. Immer volle Tabletts mit Gläsern und Essen herum zu tragen ersetzt jede Notwendigkeit ins Fitnessstudio zu gehen. Dazu noch diese alte Wählerische Frau, was für ein Tag.

„Nein, das Wasser ist mir zu kalt! ...Wollen sie mich verarschen? Jetzt ist es zu warm sie unnützer Idiot!...AHH SIE HOLZKOPF WAS FÄLLT IHNEN EIN MICH MIT DEM WASSER ZU BESCHÜTTEN?!" „War keine Absicht, tut mir Leid".

Keine Absicht? Bei der Erinnerung an das Gesicht dieser alten Schreckschraube, als sie das Wasser traf, kann ich das Grinsen, das auf meine müden Züge rutscht nicht zurück halten. Ich war immer schon schusslig gewesen, keiner dachte an Absicht. Nicht Shika, noch TenTen und noch nicht mal Tsunade. Alle dachten es wär ein Versehen, aber was soll ich sagen… Die Abkühlung hat der blöden Tussi gut getan. Und mit erst.

Bei dem Versuch meine tot getretenen Füße aus ihrem Gefängnis zu befreien, vergeht mir jedoch jedes Grinsen und ein Stöhnen dringt durch meine Lippen. Wie ich mich auf das warme Wasser meiner Dusche und mein kuschliges Bett freue. Sachte laufe ich zum Bad nur um im Dunkeln auf einer leeren Ramenverpackung auszurutschen. Ein Schrei dringt durch meine Lippen, als ich mein Gleichgewicht verliere und schmerzhaft mit meinem Rücken auf dem Boden aufschlage. Als ich mit einem Schmerz verzogenen Gesicht an die Decke starre, verfluche ich mich selber, dass ich nicht mal bemerkt hatte, dass ich den Lichtschalter weder gefunden noch betätigt hatte. Ich bleibe noch ein paar Minuten, bis das Pochen in meinem Rücken nur noch ein leichtes Kribbeln ist. Die Versuchung war groß auf der Stelle die Augen zu schließen und einfach nur zu schlafen. Jedoch treibt mich der liebliche Geruch, der unter meinen Achseln hervor kriecht schließlich doch dazu mich, mit einem Ächzen, wieder auf die Füße zu stellen und meine Reise Richtung Badezimmer fortzusetzen.

Dreißig Minuten später schleppe ich mich mit einem Handtuch um der Hüfte und tropfenden Haaren in mein Schlafzimmer. Als ich die Türe meines Schrankes öffne, ertönt ein leises Quietschen in dem sonst leisen Zimmer. Als ich meinen Schlafanzug aus meiner Wäsche krame konnte ich nicht umhin die Leere zu spüren die sich langsam an mich anschlich. Ich ziehe mir mein Shirt über den Kopf und blicke mit traurigen blauen Augen in die Dunkelheit der Nacht hinaus. Wie kommt es, dass ich immer in der Nacht bemerke, dass Einsamkeit der größte Schmerz meines Lebens ist?

Ich weiß nicht mehr wann ich mich ins Bett gelegt hatte, noch wann genau ich eingeschlafen war, dennoch riss mich das laute klingeln meines Weckers aus dem Schlaf. Erschrocken reise ich die Augen auf, ich weiß nicht wo ich bin und atme schwer. Meine Arme und Beine sind in der Bettdecke eingewickelt und ich versuche hysterisch mich von meinem Gefängnis zu lösen. Meine Augen sind blind vor Panik, ich will schreien, doch es kommt kein Ton über meine Lippen. Der Schweiß läuft mir kalt das Gesicht herunter als er sich mit meinen Tränen vermischt. In der Ferne höre ich immer noch meinen Wecker laut piepen, als wäre er wütend das ich mich nicht los reiße, von meiner Angst, von meinem Alptraum, von meiner Vergangenheit. Langsam beginne ich meine Umgebung wieder wahr zu nehmen, mein Atem kommt zur Ruhe und ich hab genug Beherrschung über meinen Körper um mich von meiner Bedecke zu trennen und mich aufzusetzen. Meine Sicht gehrt zurück und ich erkenne mein kleines Schlafzimmer das von der Morgensonne geflutet wird. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass es sieben Uhr ist. In einer Stunde beginnt mein Unterricht.

Als ich vollkommen beruhigt bin hebe ich meine Hand an mein Gesicht und wische mit meinem Handrücken meine halb getrockneten Tränen vom Gesicht. Es war nicht das erste Mal das ich mit einer Panikattacke aufwache. Ich weiß nie was ich genau träumte. Alles was im meinem Kopf hängen bleibt, sind panische Schreie, verzehrte Schatten und am Ende war alles Blut rot.

Mir war klar, dass diese Träume etwas mit meiner Vergangenheit zutun hatten. Damals wurde mir gesagt ich habe Amnesie, als eine Art Schutzfunktion die mich die schrecklichen Ereignisse, die ich beobachten musste, vergessen ließen. Die Träume jedoch, sind ein Versuch das Erlebte, im Unterbewusstsein, zu verarbeiten.

Als ich mich wacklig aus dem Bett hieve und mit taumelnden Schritten auf meine Badezimmertür zu schlurfe flüstere ich vor mich hin: „ Ich will nicht verarbeiten, lass es mich wieder völlig vergessen."

Rasch lies ich meine Kleidung auf den Boden fallen und steige in die Eiskalte Dusche. Ich zische leise als mich die Kalten tropfen treffen und meinen Körper von dem Schweiß befreien. Langsam lehne ich mich an die Wand der Dusche und lasse mich durchnässen. „Bitte….bitte lass mich endlich Vergessen.", nuschele ich erneut, als sie warme Tränen mit kalten Wasser mischten.

* * *

><p>xXSasukePOVXx<p>

Ernst blicke ich mich selbst im Spiegel an als ich verzweifelt versuche meinem Krawattenknoten zu alter Schönheit zu verhelfen. Wer hat diese Dinger überhaupt erfunden. Lästige Stricke um den Hals, bestenfalls gut damit sich Mann auch mal wie ein Hund an der Leine fühlen kann.

Frustriert mit meinem Ergebnis reiße ich das Stück Stoff von meinem Hals und katapultiere es auf mein Bett. Ich habe weder die Lust noch die Nerven mich morgens mit einem Stoffstück anzulegen.

Ich werfe einen Blick auf die Uhr und seufze kurz. Ich muss mich auf den Weg zu Schule machen. Heute war erst mein zweiter Arbeitstag und meine Motivation lag schon in der Hölle.

Es hilf jedoch alles nichts, es war schließlich meine Entscheidung gewesen wieder nach Konoha zurück zu kehren. Auf dem Weg zur Haustüre schnappe ich mir meine Aktentasche und meine Jacke und mache mich auf den Weg. Die Sonne scheint schon und wärmt die kühle Luft die am Abend über das Land gefallen war. Als ich dir Autotür hinter mir zuschlage und den Motor starte, kribbelt es mich in den Fingern, meine Sonnenbrille aus dem Seitenfach zu kramen. Doch trotz dem Bedürfnis meine Augen vor der Morgensonne zu schützen, fahre ich ohne sie los. Morgens um sieben mit einer Sonnenbrille durch die Straßen zu fahren wird mir nur Spot einbringen. Selbst wenn ich so tat als würde mich das Geschwätz der Leute nicht interessieren, war doch niemand wirklich Immun dagegen.

Während ich meinen Wagen auf meinem Lehrerparkplatz abstelle, meine Aktentasche nahm und den Wagen abschloss beobachte ich die Schüler die eilig dem Schulgebäude entgegen rennen. Man sollte meinen irgendwann wären sie alt genug um pünktlich aus dem Haus zu kommen. Jedoch konnte ich Jugendliche jedes Jahrgangs verzweifelt ans Schultor hechten sehen. Als ich meinen Blick wieder abwenden will, fällt mir ein blonder Schopf in der Menge auf. Er jedoch begibt sich mit langsamen und gemütlichen Schritten auf das Tor zu. Selbst als in der Ferne die Glocke zum Unterrichtsbeginn läutet. Ich muss erst zur zweiten Stunden meinen Unterricht beginnen, weshalb mir noch ein bisschen Zeit bleibt. Jedoch bezweifle ich das dieser Schüler nicht schon längst in seinem Klassenzimmer sein soll.

Mit schnellem Schritt gehe ich auf den trödelnden Schüler zu und erhob meine Stimme: ,, Hast du nicht gehört das die Glocke bereits geläutet hat? Schlurf hier nicht so rum und beeil dich in dein Klassenzimmer zu kommen!" Zufrieden mit meiner Ansage stelle ich mich vor dem Schüler auf, um zu erkennen ob ich den Übeltäter kannte. Meine Augen weiten minimal als mich müde und ärgerliche tief Blaue anstarren. „Teme, ich bin ja schon auf dem Weg. Geh mir aus der Bahn und ich beweg mich in Richtung Klassenzimmer." Obwohl Naruto seine Müdigkeit hinter dem ärgerlichen Feuer seiner Augen verstecken will, erkennt man doch die schwarzen Ringe unter seinen Augen und seine, sonst goldbrauner Teint, hat eine blasse Farbe angenommen. „Naruto", sage ich mit einer verwunderten Stimme. „Was ist dem los mit dir? Du siehst fertig aus. Hast du nicht gut geschlafen?" Ich sah wie Überraschung die Augen des Jungen überfällt. Jedoch nur einen Moment, bis sie wieder ihr ärgerliche Kälte einnehmen. „Als würde DICH das was angehen." Mit diesen Worten umrundet er mich mit langen Schritten und warf mir über die Schulter noch einen letzten Satz entgegen bevor er, mit schnelleren Schritten als zuvor, auf das Schulgebäude zuläuft: ,, Was ich wann, wie und wo mache geht dich n Scheiß an TEME. Also halt dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus!" Trotz seiner harschen Worte, vernehme ich nicht dieselbe Wut wie zuvor in seiner Stimme. Ich weiß, ich hätte etwas sagen sollen, ich meine kommt schon ich bin ein Lehrer eine Autoritätsperson! Wenn ich einen Schüler so mit mir reden ließ…..Aber als ich ihn verschwinden sehe. Mit immer noch müden Schritten, aber der Mühe sich zu beeilen, konnte ich nichts mehr erwidern. „Hn. Idiot." War alles was ich sage bevor ich mich wieder in die Richtung meines Autos umdrehe. Ich werde die Sonnenbrille doch brauchen. Vielleicht später beim Sportunterricht, oder wenn ich wieder aus der Schule kommen würde. Aber vielleicht auch einfach nur, um meinen nachdenklichen Ausdruck in meinen Augen zu verstecken.

* * *

><p>Bitte entschuldigt wie immer Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler. Ihr habt bestimmt schon gemerkt das des nich so mein Ding ist :P<p>

Lasst nen Kommi da. Biss zum nächsten Kapitel!

Eure pieceofstars :D


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Leute,

ich weiß das es schon wieder ewig her ist, das ihr was von mir gehört habt. Ich hoffe ihr hab mich nicht vergessen und habt dennoch viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel. Über Kommis würde ich mich wie immer Hammer mäßig freuen.

Disclaimer: Leider gehört Naruto immer noch nicht mir ^^

Kapitel 8

* * *

><p>xXNaruto POVXx<p>

Ein lautes Quietschen hallt durch das Klassenzimmer als ich wütend die Türe öffne und sie kraftvoll hinter mir zuziehe. Ich weiß das ich zu spät bin und auch das ich dem Lehrer eine Erklärung schulde. Doch weder das eine noch das andere interessierte mich im Moment genug um meinen Mund zu öffnen. Alles, was ich auf dem Weg zu meinem Platz tat, war mein fester Blick und mein kurzes Nicken in die Richtung meines Religion Lehrers, der mir überraschender Weise mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln ebenfalls zurück nickt. Lautlos lasse ich mich in den Stuhl fallen und lege meinen Kopf auf der Tischplatte ab. Beilläufig höre ich wie der Unterricht ohne großes Zögern fortgesetzt wird, was mich mehr entspannen lässt als ich dachte. Ich kann den Blick, der mir eindringlich zugeworfen wird, deutlich auf meinem Rücken spüren, tat jedoch nichts um ihn zu erwidern. Kiba konnte bis zur Pause auf eine Antwort warten. Ich folge mit meinen Augen dem Verlauf eines fallenden Blattes. Hypnotisierend wirbelt und windet es sich zu Boden. Ich schließe langsam die Augen und stoße ein leichtes seufzen aus. Wie gern wäre ich in diesem Moment das Blatt, denke ich, frei und schwebend, fallend und dennoch ohne harten Aufschlag. Meine Gedanken würden einfach von der, an mir vorbeirasenden Luft, davon getragen. Genau in diesem Moment nehme ich mir fest vor einmal Fallschirm springen zu gehen. Einmal in meinem Leben wieder unbeschwert sein, ohne die Erinnerungen an früher, nur das hier und jetzt. Dieser Gedanke treibt mir mein erstes Lächeln für Heute auf die Lippen. Diese depressiven Phasen trüben mein ganzes Wesen, ich muss einfach die Vergangenheit, Vergangenheit sein lassen.

Erst jetzt richte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Unterricht. Herr Umino ist gerade dabei ein paar leere Blätter auszuteilen. Als er mir meines in die Hand gibt, blicke ich eindringlich fragend auf das Stück Papier. Mir ist klar, dass ich mindestens die Hälfte der Unterrichtsstunde verpasst hatte, was mich umgehend zu dem Schluss kommen ließ, dass ich ohne die Hilfe von Kiba noch die restliche Zeit vor dem leeren Quadrat sitzen bleiben werde. Gerade will ich mich zu dem Hundeliebhaber umdrehen, da begegnete mir das freundlich Lächelnde Gesicht des Religion Lehrers. Er ist wirklich ein sehr sympathischer Mann, der einem mit seinen Schokobraunen und beruhigenden Augen tief in die Seele zu blicken vermag. Die Narbe die quer über seine Nase platziert ist, biegt sich sachte, durch seine angewinkelten Wangen. Ich kann nicht anders, als ihm auch ein schüchternes Lächeln zuzuwerfen. „ Deinen größten Zukunftswunsch.", sagt er langsam und klar, sein Lachen nicht schwindend. Nun ändert sich mein Blick von fragend zu überrascht und ich drehe meinen Kopf leicht nach links. „Zukunftswunsch?", erwidere ich leise. Herr Umino, der sich zu mir heruntergebeugt hatte um mir besser in die Augen schauen zu können, richtet sich wieder auf und meint: „Ja genau, mich interessiert wo ihr euch in einigen Jahren seht." Mit diesen Worten setzt er seinen Gang durch das Klassenzimmer fort. Ich hebe eine Augenbraue und schaue verdutzt auf das, so unschuldig aussehende Blatt Papier. Wo sehe ich mich in ein paar Jahren? Wie soll ich mir meine Zukunft vorstellen, wenn ich zeitweilen nicht einmal mit meiner Gegenwart klar zukommen vermag. Ich werfe einen Blick zu Kiba, der mit einem fetten Grinser dicke, fette Buchstaben auf sein Papier schreibt. Erheitert schüttele ich den Kopf. Wenigstens jemand, der ein klares Ziel vor Augen trägt.

Wieder gehen mir die Worte, meines Lehrer, durch den Kopf, als ich langsam den Stift hob.

Mir kam keine Idee, was sollte ich nur…..Als ich jedoch das Rascheln der Bäume höre, wird mir klar was sich zu schreiben lohnt. Flink bewege ich nun meinen Stift und lasse meinen Gedanken freien Lauf. Kaum als ich fertig war, ertönt die Schulglocke zum Ende der Stunde. Schnell packe ich meine Sachen zusammen, laufe zum Lehrerpult und lege mein zusammengefaltetes Papier auf das Holz. Ich drehe mich zur Türe und spüre ein Klopfen auf meiner linken Schulter. Keine Sekunde später legt Kiba mir auch schon einen Arm an die Schulter und zog mich zu sich. Ich kann mir ein lautes Lachen nicht verkneifen als er mich durch die Türe zieht. Was ich nicht mehr mitbekomme ist, dass Herr Umino mir mit einem Lächeln hinterherschaut, nach meinen Stück Papier greift und zum offenen Fenster läuft. Dort wartet er bis er alleine im Klassenraum ist und öffnet das Blatt Papier langsam um mit wissenden Augen mein zwei geschrieben Wörter zu lesen: „_Fallschirm springend" ._Am Rand des Papiers ist ein vom Wind verwehtes Blatt gezeichnet. Herr Umino stößt ein herzhaftes Lachen aus und schließt das Fenster, welches er keine fünf Minuten zuvor geöffnet hatte. Das laute Rauschen der Bäume ist wieder verstummt.

* * *

><p>Manchmal ist Liebe das,<p>

was zu schlucken am schwersten ist

* * *

><p>xXSasuke POVXx<p>

Trotz meinen ächzenden Fingern war ich nicht zu meinem Auto zurück gelaufen um meine Sonnenbrille aus meinen Seitenfach zu krame. Was mich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen wünschen lässt, dass ich sie DOCH geholt hätte. Ich bin genervt, nein das ist zu nett, ich bin hundert prozentig angepisst. Warum? Nicht nur hat ein Schüler mich behandelt als wär ich ein Erstklässler, nein auch meine Kollegen meinten mich schon am frühen Morgen nicht in Ruhe meinen Kaffee trinken zu lassen. „Sasuke, wie war dein erster Arbeitstag?", fragt mich eine schrille Stimme das vom kratzen des Stuhles neben mir unterstrichen wird. „Gut denke ich.", nuschele ich in meine Tasse ohne meinen Blick von der Zeitung vor mir zu richten. „Mhm wie wärs wenn du mir ALLES bei einem netten Mittagessen erzählst?" Ich ziehe meine Augen zusammen und flüstere: „Scheiße wärs". Ich spüre wie sich das weibliche Lehrwesen an meinen Arm drückt und mir ein leises „Hmh?" ins Ohr flüstert. Ich springe von meinem Stuhl auf und fixiere die grünen Augen fest mit meinen. „Das wäre Super", sage ich laut und füge dann schnell hinzu: „Wenn ich in nächster Zeit genügend Zeit hätte. Was leider nicht der Fall ist. Schönen Tag noch Sakura." Warum ich ihr nicht ins Gesicht schrie das sie sich verpissen sollte? Stolz, Anstand, Kollegialität, auch wenn ich von all den Dingen nur das Geringste hatte, was dir in der Kindheit eingehämmert wird, kannst du nicht so leicht vergessen.

Ich packe frustriert meine Aktentasche und stürme zur Tür, welche ich rasch aufziehe und mit einem Knall Sakuras: ,,Dann frag ich dich nächste Woche nochmal!" erfolgreich ausblendete. Ich bleibe noch einige Sekunden vor der Türe stehen und kneife mir genervt zwischen die Augenbrauen. Ein nein versteht sie nicht, vielleicht sollte ich ihr zeigen das ich nie und nimmer etwas mit ihr anfangen wollte? Als ich meine Schritte wieder aufnehme, wundere ich mich wie ich das machen sollte? Schließlich hatte ich niemanden mit dem ich es ihr beweisen konnte.

Genau in dem Moment als ich die Türe zu meinem Klassenzimmer erreiche, läutet die Schulglocke zum Beginn der zweiten Stunde. Ich laufe in den Raum und baue mich vor meiner Klasse auf. „Guten Morgen", werfe ich in die Runde, nur um mit müdem Gemurmel belohnt zu werden. „Wir machen Heute dort weiter wo wir letzte Stunde aufgehört haben", sage ich während ich mich zur Tafel zurück drehe. „Das wäre dann beim Naruto bestrafen gewesen richtig?", höre ich eine Stimme schreien. Das Grinsen im Ton konnte man nicht überhören. Langsam drehe ich mich zurück und fixiere den brünetten Jungen mit einem scharfen Blick: „Inuzuka. Wenn ich dir einen Tipp geben darf, dann versuchst du heute lieber nicht deine Spielchen mit mir. Nachsitzen!" Das letzte Wort hallt im, nun stillen, Klassenraum als ich langsam saubere Buchstaben auf die Tafel kritzle. „Hey! Er hat doch nur einen Spaß gemacht! Was hat dir das Höschen verknotet?!" Der Schrei lies mich vor Wut die Kreide an der Tafel brechen. Dieses Mal drehte ich mich nicht um sondern sage nur mit klarer und fester Stimme: „Uzumaki du kannst ihm gerne Gesellschaft leisten. Auch für dich Nachsitzen." „WAS?!" Das kratzen eines Stuhles wurde laut und nun blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als mich erneut umzudrehen. Nun steht der Blondschopf mit wütendem Gesicht und seinen Händen auf dem Tisch abstützend. Ich ziehe meine Augenbrauen zusammen sage jedoch nichts. „Das ist nicht fair. Nur weil DU so ein Spaßverderber bist!" „Uzumaki ich würde vorschlagen..", weiter komme ich nicht, da mich der Schreihals schon wieder unterbricht. „Jeder andere Lehrer hätte niemals so streng reagiert! Ich verstehe nicht wie du.." „Naruto!", sage ich nun etwas lauter. Der klang seines Vornamens lässt den Jungen verschweigen. „Es ist mir egal was andere machen würden. Es ist mir egal ob ich eure Späßchen nicht verstehe. Aber glaub mir eins es ist mir nicht egal, wenn mich ein Schüler behandelt als sei ich eine unautoritäre Person! Und das zum zweiten Mal am Tag! Jetzt setzt dich hin und pass im Unterricht auf wenn du nicht zwei Wochen nachsitzen willst." Meine Ansprache scheint etwas in dem Jungen ausgelöst zu haben, denn sein Gesicht verändert sich von wütend in aufgebracht. Ja sogar etwas verletzt. „Als würde mich ihr Unterricht interessieren!" schreit er und verschwindet schnellen Schrittes aus dem Klassenzimmer. Als ich den Gesichtsausdruck Narutos sehe, wie er von allem versuchte davon zu rennen, bildet sich ein Glos in meiner Kehle. Ich versuche ihn herunter zu schlucken als ich mich wieder zur Tafel umdrehe und die Kreide griff: „Also Heute berechnen wir die Fläche eines Zylinders," erkläre ich mit einer überraschend ruhigen Stimme. Dennoch verschwand der Glos nicht aus meiner Kehle, egal wie oft ich auch schlucken mochte. Ich will es mir nicht eingestehen, aber ich wusste woran es lag. Ich wollte Naruto nie wieder mit solch einem Gesichtsausdruck sehen.

* * *

><p>Ich hoffe das sich das warten gelohnt hat.<p>

Entschuldigt wieder Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler

Bis zum nächsten Mal

eure Pieceofstars


	9. Chapter 9

Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel :D Lasst bitte wieder eure Gedanken da :DD

* * *

><p>Kapitel 9<p>

xXSasuke POVXx

Meine Schritte hallen in den leeren Fluren der Schule, wärend meine Augen jeden einzelnen Winkel scannen. Ich weiß nicht warum ich solch ein Bedürfnis habe ihn zu finden, warum es mich überhaupt interessiert, dass er auch die nächsten zwei Stunden nicht für wichtig genug gehalten hatte um sein Wesen erscheinen zu lassen. Ich weiß nur das ich, nachdem Iruka auf mich zukam und mir sagte Naruto sei seit meiner Unterrichtsstunde nicht wieder aufgetaucht, ohne ein weiteres Wort angefangen habe die Schule zu durchforsten. Dennoch habe ich nach zehn Minuten noch immer keinen Hauch von ihm vernommen. Immer wieder stelle ich mir die Fragen warum es mich interessierte ob es ihm schlecht geht und ob es bei einem anderen Schüler das gleiche gewesen wäre.

Nein , ich weiß das wäre es nicht, ich reagiere nur so weil es Naruto ist. Wie ziehe, bei diesem Gedanken, verstört meine Augenbrauen zusammen. _Ich kenne den Jungen seit zwei verdammten Tagen! _, denke ich , _was um Gottes Willen ist in mich gefahren? _Und obwohl mir eine kleine Stimme im Kopf die Antwort entgegen zu flüstern versucht, schließe ich sie soweit es ging in meinem Hinterkopf ein. Ich schüttele schnell den Kopf um meine Gedanken zu vertreiben und laufe mit schnellen Schritten weiter. Die Gänge der Konoha High sind von einem grellen weiß, mit einem vertikalen gelben Streifen in der Mitte der Wände. An manchen Stellen stehen Schließfächer, an anderen ist eine Tür nach der anderen zusammengereiht, die in verschiedene Klassenräume führt.

Ich hoffe inständig, dass sich der kleine Idiot nicht in einen der Klassenräume verkrochen hat! Ich kann unmöglich alle Türen aufreißen und seinen Namen schreien. Nicht das ich das jemals tun würde! Wie dem auch sei, ich habe die Schulgänge schon zweimal durchgelaufen. Nun bleibt mir nur noch das Schulgelände. Ich beiss mir auf die Unterlippe als ich auf die Uhr schaue. Inzwischen sind schon zwanzig Minuten vergangen. Wen ich ihn nicht bald finde komme ich zu spät zu meiner nächsten Unterrichtsstunde. In meinem Kopf wiederhole ich, wie ein Mantra, immer wieder _Idiot, Idiot, IDIOT, _während ich auf das Schulgelände laufe.

Draußen angekommen lasse ich meinen Blick wieder die Umgebung absuchen. Es ist überraschen frisch geworden und die Blätter der Bäume fingen schon an dem Boden entgegen zu segeln. Für einen Moment genieße ich die frische Prise dir mir ins Gesicht weht und die Blätter am Boden aufwirbelt. Unbewusst verfolge ich ein schwebendes Blatt. Es fliegt einige Meter über dem Boden und gerade als ich meinen Blick von ihm nehmen will blitz in meinem Augenwinkel etwas blondes auf. Sofort reise ich den Kopf in die Richtung und sehe wie sich der blonde Schopf von Naruto sachte im Wind bewegt, während er mit dem Rücken am Dachgeländer lehnt. Wie ist er da hoch gekommen?, frage ich mich während ich mich wieder auf den Weg in die Schule und zu den Treppen zubewege. Ohne zu wissen warum, beginnen meine Schritte immer mehr an Tempo zu gewinnen, je näher ich der Türe zum Dach kam.

Kurz vor der Türe bleibe ich mit ausgestreckter Hand vor der Türe stehen und hole einmal tief Luft um meinen Atem und mein zu schnell schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen. Für einen kurzem Moment schließe ich die Augen, atme wieder aus und reisse die Türe zum Dach auf. „IDIOT!", schreie ich aus voller Kraft. Mich interessiert nicht ob die ganze Schule den Schrei hört. Hauptsache Naruto weiß das ich angepisst bin. Naruto reisst seinen Kopf, vom Wolken beobachten, in meiner Richtung. Seine Augen sind groß als er mich überrascht anschaut. „ ..", stottert er während er sich hektisch nach einem Fluchtweg umschaut. Gut das der einzge Weg durch die Tür ist, vor der ich mit strengem Gesichtsausdruck stehe.

Ich falte die Arme vor der Brust und bleibe, meinen Blick auf ihn gerichtet, schweigend stehen. Langsam und unsicher richtet er erneut seinen Blick auf mich. Als sich unsere Augen treffen sehe ich das kein funke der Wut von vorhin noch übrig war. Er wurde ersetzt durch Unsicherheit, Scham und einer Art von Blick die ich nicht zuordnen konnte oder wollte. Ich ziehe meine Augenbrauen zusammen aber sage weiterhin nichts. Er dreht seinen Kopf wieder von meiner Richtung und sagt leise: „Warum sind Sie hier?" Ich spürte wie sich vor Wut eine Ader in meinem Kopf aufbäumt. Jetzt benutzt er „Sie" das hätte ich heute Morgen erwartet verdammt! Ich lasse meine Arme von der Brust fallen und gehe mit festen Schritten auf meinen blonden Schüler zu. Er schaut nicht mehr zu mir auf, selbst als ich mich an das Geländer neben Ihm lehne, jedoch mit meinen Bauch voran.

„Naruto…", ich lasse seinen Namen einige Sekunden in der Luft schweben, bis er mich wieder anschaut. Ich allerdings ließ meinen Blick über das leere Schulgelände schweifen. Alles wirkte so friedlich und ruhig. Ich beginne zu verstehen warum Naruto sich hier her verzogen hatte. „Ich verstehe, dass dein Blut leicht zu kochen beginnt und verdammt es ist nicht falsch sie raus zu lassen, nur musst du lernen in welchen Situationen es richtig ist.", beginne ich meine Ansprache. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkenne ich, dass sich erneut die Wut in seine Augen schleicht und unterdrücke ein Seufzen. Das könnte ein langer Weg werden, denke ich noch als schon der Vulkan neben mir explodierte.

* * *

><p>xX Naruto POV Xx<p>

„Was weist du schon?" schrei ich den Teme aus vollem Hals an. Ich hatte mich beruhigt gehabt verdammt. Ich war sogar froh gewesen das mich jemand vermisst und sucht. Nein nicht „jemand" sondern „er", flüstert mir eine kleine Stimme im Hinterkopf ein und ich schüttele schnell den Kopf. Ich sehe wie er seinen Mund öffnet aber lass ihm nicht die Zeit auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Wütend drehe ich mich ihm entgegen und brülle: ,, Ich hätte wissen sollen das du nur hier bist im mir eine weitere Ansprache zu machen! Was hab ich auch anderes erwartet. Aber glaub ja nicht das ich mir das anhöre! Ich bin nicht dumm, ich weiß was ich falsch gemacht habe!"

Ich spüre wie mir, wütend wie ich bin, die Tränen aus den Augen springen und will mich schnell von Sasuke wegdrehen. Jedoch spüre ich wie eine Hand meinen Oberarm greift und mich in seine Richtung zieht. Ich schau mit wütenden Augen auf, die Tränen tropfen immer noch warm meine Wangen herunter. Sasuke´s Augen sind weit und erschrocken. Dieser Anblick lässt mich ein bisschen meiner Wut verlieren als ich in das tiefe schwarz seiner Augen schaue. „Du verstehst mich falsch, ich wollte dich nicht belehren.", flüstert mein Lehrer. Ich blicke weiter in seine Augen: ,, Dann hast du völlig falsch angesetzt", sage ich zurück und achte auf seinen Gesichtsausdruck.

Kurz schließt er die Augen, nur um sie wieder zu öffnen und mich mit seinem normalen durchdringenden Blick anzuschauen. „ Es tut mir Leid." Wenn ich auf alles gefasst war, dann nicht auf das. Er entschuldigt sich? Warum? Müsste ich nicht der sein der sich entschuldigt? Ich hatte ihn Heute zweimal angeschrien und er entschuldigt sich? Irgendwas läuft hier doch falsch? Meine Gefühle sind aufgewühlt und ich weiß nicht wie ich reagieren soll. In diesem Moment nimmt Sasuke seine Hand von meinem Arm und geht ein paar Schritte zurück. Panik ergreift mich. Ich will nicht das er schon geht, nicht ohne das er weiß das es mir auch Leid tut. Panisch greife ich nach seinem Arm und ziehe ihn wieder zu mir ran.

Wir stehen nah beieinander, ich kann seinen Atem in meinen Haaren spüren. Dennoch macht mich das nicht nervös, nein es beruhigt mich sogar. Ich befeuchte langsam meine zu trockenen Lippen mit meiner Zunge und öffne langsam den Mund: „Nein mir tut es leid. Ich hatte bis jetzt keinen guten Tag uns habs an dir ausgelassen. Also….´tschuldige." Ich traue mich zuerst nicht in sein Gesicht zu blicken, kann aber meine Neugier nicht zurückhalten, als ich vorsichtig meine Augen hebe. Ich spüre mein Herz schneller schlagen, als ich das sanfte Lächeln auf Sasuke´s Lippen sehe. Noch nie habe ich ihn lächeln sehen. Und jetzt in dieser Situation musste er nichts mehr sagen, ich weiß was es bedeutet und das wärmt mein Herz ohne das ich den wahren Grund weiß. Was ich jedoch sicher weiß, ist das ich dieses Lächeln, für immer für mich alleine haben wollte. Ich spüre wie sich meine Wangen, auf Grund der getrocknenden Tränen, spannten als ich ein leises Lächeln zurückgebe. Stille war unser Freund in diesem Moment, in dem ich hoffe, dass er lange anhält. Ohne es bewusst zu bemerken, lasse ich Sasukes Arm aus meinen Griff los und lege meine Handfläche auf seine Wange. Vorsichtig und sachte, um das Lächeln nicht nur sehen sondern auch spüren zu können. Sasuke weicht nicht zurück, er drückt sachte seine Wange an meine Hand ohne sein Lächeln zu verlieren. Ich weiß nicht was hier vorgeht. Wer den Zauber aufrecht hält und warum wir beide mit unseren Gedanken so weit weg waren um nicht zu bemerken was hier vorgeht. Aber ich will nicht darüber nachdenken, zumindest nicht jetzt.

„Warum hast du mich wirklich gesucht?", frage ich leise. Ich weiß das es den Zauber nicht bricht, weshalb ich nicht überrascht bin, dass sein Lachen anhält. Langsam beugt sich Sasuke zu mir herunter. So langsam das ich mich wegdrehen kann, wenn ich will. Aber ich will nicht und bleib still stehen, folge nur dem Verlauf seines Kopfes, mit der Hand die auf seiner Wange liegt. Langsam spüre ich den leichten Druck und schließe meine Augen. So standen wir lange Minuten still da, seine Stirn an meine gepresst* und den Atem des anderen atmend. „Weil du den selben Blick hast wie ich.", flüstert Sasuke leise und mein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich noch mehr, als auch er seine Hand auf meine Wange legt. Langsam streicht er darüber als will er die getrockneten Tränen von meinem Gesicht wischen. Als ich so dastehe, mein Herz wild flatternd und ihn so nah bei mir habe, vergesse ich alles über meinen schrecklichen Morgen. Nein nicht nur das, ich vergesse mein halbes Leben. Oh Gott, wie sehr ich will das dieser Moment nie endet.

Doch plötzlich reist ein lautes Klingeln unsere Stirne auseinander und der magische Moment löst sich in Luft auf.

* * *

><p>* Ihr dachtet sie würden sich küssen, gebts zuu xD<p>

Wie immer entschudlige ich mich für jegliche Fehler im Text ^^

Lg

Pieceofstars89


End file.
